


Attention

by calily



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, rei's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calily/pseuds/calily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei may be ignorant of his own feelings, but Nagisa thinks it's time to figure them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

Rei sat there quietly, in a huff. Against his better judgement, he found himself watching Nagisa hum as he put together some iwatobi-chan charms. He frowned to himself. Why wasn’t Nagisa pestering him, like usual? He kept looking at the clock, expecting him to notice that Rei was waiting, and he kept not noticing.

“Nagisa-kun!” he blurted out, brows furrowed.

“What, Rei-chan?”

“Don’t invite yourself over and then ignore me!”

Nagisa looked puzzled. “I thought you wanted me to let you do homework after school.”

“Yeah, well...I’m done now! I finished twenty minutes ago. So...I mean, you don’t have to ignore me all night. You’re so...focused on that. Couldn’t we do something, like watch a movie?”

“That would be fun~” he smiled brightly. “Hee, you like it when I come over, don’t you, Rei-chan?” he asked, coming over to sit with him on the bed. Rei moved away slightly.

“N-No! You come over too much! You’re always here in my room, distracting me—”

“Why am I distracting? Because you like me, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, teasing.

“What? No! Well, I mean, I do like you—”

“Oh, so you do~!”

“That’s not what I meant!!" 

“Well I like _you_ , Rei-chan.”

Rei stopped. His heart was pounding hard, but he tried to get it to calm down. “What?”

“I _like_ like you,” Nagisa admitted, and Rei thought he saw the tiniest hint of shyness in his eyes, though he wouldn’t believe it. “You know— _that_ way.”

There was a pause. “You mean... _like_ like...?”

Nagisa nodded. Rei was aware of how ridiculous they sounded, and it made him blush harder. How inelegant.

“Do you?” Nagisa asked him.

“Um.” Beat. “I don’t...know.” He still wasn’t sure of what he was hearing.

“You really don’t know?”

Rei shook his head. 

Nagisa was looking up at him, their faces not quite level. Staring at him. Suddenly, Nagisa got up and folded his knees under himself, raising his eye level. “Maybe I can help you figure it out?” he asked, before leaning over and kissing the corner of Rei’s mouth. Rei’s lips parted in surprise, but he didn’t back away. When Nagisa pulled back, Rei felt himself looking at him through cloudy vision.

“Do you like it?” Nagisa asked, too cheerfully.

“Uh.”

Nagisa leaned in and went for the lips this time. Rei kissed him back without trying to. Nagisa was smiling at him when he pulled away. “I knew you would like it, Rei-chan.” He looked so pleased. Nagisa went in for another kiss, and after a few, Rei felt himself being gently pushed back onto the bed.

“What—” he breathed.

“Didn’t you want more attention?” Nagisa teased. 

“Uh,” Rei protested, but it turned into a groan. Nagisa was now kissing his neck. He was very aware of the heat from the boy’s body as well as his breath. After losing himself momentarily, he was pulled back to reality. “Nagisa-kun, why are you doing this? Are you crazy?!”

“Why crazy? People do this all the time.”

“Yeah, but not _boys_ —”

“Sure they do,” Nagisa said simply. “And your parents aren’t home, right? So it’s okay. No one will come in, anyway." 

Rei couldn’t believe how carefree he was. “Why are you—? Don’t talk about it like it’s nothing!”

Nagisa was quiet for a moment. “It’s not nothing,” he said. “It means a lot to me.”

Now Rei was quiet. Nagisa was touching Rei’s stomach, rubbing his thumb against his shirt affectionately. Rei looked down at his gentle touch and swallowed. Then he looked back up at his eyes. He saw Nagisa leaning down to him, and he didn’t turn away. 

“I think you like me too.”

Rei didn’t say anything, but he did kiss Nagisa back.

Nagisa’s kisses had become more gentle. Rei took one after another, not protesting when Nagisa stopped to remove his glasses for him. Without them on, his vision still felt just as cloudy.

Nagisa’s hand strayed downward, and it wasn’t until his hand was there that Rei realized he was hard. He flinched when Nagisa touched him, grasping gently through his pants. “Nagisa-kun—” 

“You don’t want me to touch you there?” He’d stopped squeezing, but didn’t withdraw his hand.

Rei felt his reservations slipping fast. He had to start admitting to himself that he was loving this, and he was beginning not to care how crazy it was. He looked at him and noticed the lust in Nagisa’s eyes, too; he saw his own feelings reflected back at him. “Touch me,” he whined weakly.

Nagisa’s grin was as wide as can be. He didn’t say anything to exacerbate his embarrassment—he just did as he was asked. Slowly he slipped his hand underneath more layers, and got only whimpering from Rei, not protests.

He had a steady stroke going when he said, “Do you want to have sex with me?” The steadiness of Nagisa’s voice turned him on. The question felt charged with energy.

Rei did. He couldn’t say it, though. Nagisa pulled back to look at him and said, “Do you?” Rei just nodded. Nagisa smiled. “Do you want to be on top, or on bottom?”

Ignoring the shock he had at Nagisa’s forward questions, Rei tried to pull himself out of his fog of lust to imagine himself in both scenarios. As much as being on top would feel good, he couldn’t actually imagine having the confidence to do it. Not to mention, he didn’t know how. There’s no way he could be the active one.

“Bottom,” he said in a small voice.

“Mm, good,” Nagisa said happily, starting to undo his own pants. “I want to be inside you, Rei-chan.” 

Rei’s stomach flipped. He watched, transfixed, as Nagisa removed all of his own clothes, and barely noticed when Nagisa moved to take Rei’s shirt off, because he was too busy looking at him. He took Rei’s already-open pants off, pulling from the legs, and then finally his briefs.

“Turn?” Nagisa said, and Rei had to agree with the suggestion. He turned around and got on his hands and knees. He was embarrassed this way, too, but at least Nagisa didn’t have to see his face.

“You’ve never done it before, right?” Nagisa asked. Rei shook his head. He wondered for a moment whether that tone implied Nagisa had, but he didn’t ask. 

“I’ll get you ready, then.” There was a pause. Rei wondered what Nagisa was doing, so he looked back and saw Nagisa get up to go into his backpack, where he pulled out condoms and a bottle of lube. He turned the light out on his way back to bed.

“You carry that around with you?!”

“Just in case I get alone time with Rei-chan!” he answered, behind him again and fiddling with something.

Rei didn’t know if he was joking or serious, and didn’t know which was worse. He lowered his face to bury it in the pillow. When he felt Nagisa’s cold fingers on his skin, he flinched. 

“It’s okay. Try to relax,” Nagisa warned him. And gradually, with instructions, he got a finger inside. Then two. Then he pulled out and got his already-ready cock at the opening, where he positively ordered Rei to relax before he pushed in.

Rei groaned loudly, but he had to admit the feeling wasn’t too weird. Once Nagisa started thrusting, his groan was already a whimper.

Nagisa leaned down parallel to him and kissed his back a few times, not being able to reach his neck. Rei melted, relaxing into it; it was both adorable and reassuring.

By the time he was totally used to it, Nagisa said, “Turn around, Rei-chan.”

“Wait—what?”

“I want to see you!” 

Rei gave in, not really surprised at himself, at this point. Nagisa put a pillow under him and pushed his legs up. Rei immediately draped his arm over his eyes in embarrassment, and kept it there while Nagisa got inside him again and started rocking. Rei reached down to touch himself a bit, but it was too stimulating, and he stopped. Nagisa watched the blush spread up his cheeks and under his arm. “You’re so cute, Rei-chan,” he said, his voice in a lower register than Rei was used to. Not quite deep, but mischievous. It gave Rei butterflies in his stomach, and he let out an involuntary “Ahn!” as Nagisa continued thrusting into him. His mind was swirling. He could feel every thrust with his entire body. He felt himself nearing the edge, and it was becoming too much for him—he couldn’t take how vulnerable he felt. “Nagisa—!” he started, panting, and then lost his nerve a little bit when he moved his arm away. “Let me do it now,” he managed. He couldn’t say the actual words. Nagisa stopped thrusting, panting a little bit, and said it for him. “You want to be on top, Rei-chan?”

It did not help Rei’s blush, and he couldn’t bring himself to nod. Nagisa didn’t wait for an answer, though. He lied down at the other end of the bed and held his legs up and back, ready for him. “Go ahead, Rei-chan.”

The tug Rei felt was almost physical. He was astounded by his own desire, not having been aware of it even an hour ago. He felt himself pulled over to him by an invisible force, but he paused once he was leaning over him. He wasn’t clear-headed enough to even know where to begin. Nagisa had the good sense to handle the preparation (though not without giggling first, which made Rei flush again). After lubricant and a condom for Rei, Nagisa fingered himself to get ready. Watching him, Rei marveled at how Nagisa could be so self-aware and unabashed. He swallowed hard at the sight of Nagisa readying himself. He could never have imagined that seeing this could excite him so much. 

Nagisa grabbed Rei’s cock and positioned it at the entrance. Once he was there, it was easy for Rei to push through, and the sound of Nagisa’s moan spurred him on even more, until he was thrusting inside like Nagisa had done to him. Not ten seconds in, he felt those butterflies in his stomach again and knew he was back at the edge. He was about to feel embarrassed at how fast it had happened, but Nagisa moaned, “I’m coming, Rei-chan,” his voice straining. The combination of relief and of knowing Nagisa loved it so much pushed him over the edge, and they both came within seconds of each other.

Rei rolled over and collapsed next to him, pushing the sweaty hair off of his forehead. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to collapse on top of the boy—it felt too intimate. In a daze, he discarded his condom in the nearby trash can and wiped himself off a little, his arms shaking. Then he lied there and relaxed, feeling only his breathing and his pounding heart. As the blood slowly returned to his head, he marveled at what they had just done. It was all becoming clear. He was suddenly very aware that they were in his room, in his house. It felt too normal for what they had just done together. The sudden hyper-awareness brought him flying back down to earth.

“Wasn’t that good, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, rolling over to lay his head and his arm on Rei’s chest.

Rei’s eyes widened. “N-Nagisa-kun, what are you doing? We’re in my house—”

“Just cuddling you,” Nagisa responded, not moving away but looking up at his eyes. 

“Well, don’t,” Rei said, sitting up. “What if someone comes home?”

“Then I’ll get off of you?” Nagisa suggested, although the point was now moot, because Rei was standing up and putting on his pants. 

Rei looked marginally embarrassed at Nagisa’s tone, but continued looking for his shirt.

There was a moment of pause, and then Nagisa spoke. “You didn’t like it?” Rei stopped and met his eyes.

“I—” 

He knew immediately that it would be a lie to say he didn’t. But it felt like an almost supernatural occurrence. He had no idea how it could ever happen again, so he didn’t want to think about it.

“It doesn’t matter: we can’t do that kind of thing.”

“Rei,” Nagisa said. The single word sliced through Rei’s frantic mind, and he looked at him again. Nagisa patted the bed in front of him.

Rei was very aware that Nagisa was still naked, but he obeyed. Nagisa craned his head up and pulled Rei over, kissing him on the lips. “ _I_ liked it a lot,” he said.

“Y-You did?” He felt like Nagisa was acknowledging the realness of a dream. One that he hadn’t been sure had really happened.

“Mhm. I like you _that way_ ,” Nagisa said for the second time, as pointedly as he could. Rei suddenly felt like he was being condescended to, but he didn’t say anything. Nagisa’s playful grin confirmed his suspicion, though. “I want you to be my boyfriend, Rei-chan.”

“B-Boyfriend?” Rei sputtered, looking away and fixing his glasses. “Uh—”

Nagisa grabbed his other hand and held it.

“Well—” he continued. 

“Whatever kinds of things you want to do together is fine with me, Rei-chan. I just want to be your boyfriend.”

Rei looked him in the eye. Well...maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Just having a title? Especially if Nagisa was really going to leave things up to him. “You’re not going to run around broadcasting it, are you?” He felt he had to ask.

“Only to Haru-chan and Rin-chan and Mako-chan!” Nagisa said brightly.

“N-Nagisa-kun!! What if they tell?” 

“But they won’t!”

“Still—!”

“Mm,” Nagisa said, making his cute annoyed face. “Then, we can wait a little bit? But if you still like me in a few weeks, we have to tell them!”

Rei looked at him blankly and could only sigh. A few weeks. That was his idea of a compromise, was it?

The worst part was that Rei felt himself caving in. “Fiiine,” he said. “ _If_ they promise not to tell, too!”

“Of course~!”

Nagisa got out of bed to get dressed, and Rei sat there sighing. Suddenly, he saw Nagisa in just the dim sunlight coming from behind the blinds, pulling on his underwear. ‘Beautiful,’ Rei whispered, before looking down hastily. He pretended not to watch him get dressed, though he secretly looked up now and again without raising his head, to get a peek. 

When Nagisa was ready and Rei was finished nervously fiddling with the buttons on his cuffs, he got up to open the door. “Well, we should—oof!” Nagisa threw himself into Rei for a hug, not letting go. “Nagisa-kun,” he prompted, but got no response. With Nagisa’s arms around his middle, Rei hesitantly put his arms around his back. He inhaled deeply to sigh, and got a sudden mix of pheromones and affection that made him a little light-headed. He gently laid his face in his hair and kissed his head.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa mumbled happily into his chest. Rei smiled gently into that blond hair and tightened his grip around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone fic, but I may write more about their relationship after this point.


End file.
